


The One Where Barney's Pissed

by mixeradiotv (Mikearoni)



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rated T for Mild Language, based on a prompt in a discord server at 2 am, takes place in HL2, very short RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikearoni/pseuds/mixeradiotv
Summary: Barney isn't quite as pleased to run into Gordon Freeman at the train station this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The One Where Barney's Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Concept came from the HLVRAI/Half Life God Bless discord server! I fixated a little too hard on it and couldn't not jot down a scene, oops. Here's what I came up with while trying not to break the discord character limit too many times

Recognition hit him not a moment too soon.

Barney shot a hand out to the button that closed the chain-link door to the Nova Prospekt route. That's him, right there. Standing in the middle of a tiny hoard of CP officers and looking maybe as conspicuous as possible... was Gordon Freeman.

Scruffy hair, blocky glasses, an air of social nervousness. The man himself was dressed in civvies and, apparently, en route to Nova Prospekt. Or he had no idea where he was going at all.

For just a moment he thought of all the times they bumped elbows in the halls, shared a laugh over a coffee.

And then he thought of the Incident.

It was the day Freeman was scheduled for the barrel. He's had the last twenty years to think about the day the elevator broke with him inside, the day the military murdered the staff, the day that let the invaders in.

"I'll go get 'im," he mutters to the other officer in the room before curtly walking out into the hall. He doesn't need to pretend to feel grim today. His head is swimming. The military _killed_ Gordon--or so he thought. What's the man doing here? Now? In City 17 of all places? His heart rate was picking up. Gordon. Gordon Gordon Gordon. The man was _center stage_ in his memories of the Incident. The tram, the lab, the military... _the invasion_.

He grits his teeth behind the mask as he shoves the door open. "You. Citizen. Come with me."

* * *

Gordon was sure he was about to die.

He's following some sort of authority figure into a dingy, bloodstained room because as far as he can tell, he doesn't have a choice. He's backing up against the one chair in the room, watching the officer dismiss their partner and disable the security cameras. The officer then pulls off a mask and *oh my god, there's a person in there.*

_...Oh my god, is that Barney?_

Recognition hit him not a moment too soon. Standing across from him is Barney Calhoun, but a little more grey, a little more battered. Gordon is dumbstruck. He wants to ask what's going on, where he is, why their boss is talking dystopian garbage on live TV, but... he can't bring himself to say much of anything.

Barney's staring at him and he can't tell why. He's being eyed over like he's expecting him to be some sort of hoax. Gordon thought being able to recognize someone's face might bring him a bit of comfort, but all he is now is tense.

Barney steps closer, slow and methodical. He's starting to look angry. Gordon tries to back up--but he was already against the chair. All he does is fumble backwards into it, and the instant it happens is the instant he realizes it was a bad move. Barney looks ready to snap, and now he's pinned. 

"Gordon Freeman, what the _hell_ did you DO!?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. This isn't good. He can't defend himself. Gordon throws up his hands and quickly signs a response. 'What do you mean??'

"Don't play _dumb_ with me, Doc. It's been years of HELL and _you_ \--you had somethin' to do with it, didn't cha?"

'The Resonance Cascade? Alien portals?? Black Mesa???'

Barney pauses for a moment--to read what Gordon's spelling out with his fingers if nothing more--and his eyes widen in response.

"...God--you know the-- _fuck,_ I _KNEW_ IT!" Barney closes the gap between them, gripping onto the arms of the chair tight enough to dent it. Gordon couldn't withdraw any further.

"Freeman... this. This is _all. Your. **Fault.**_ "


End file.
